


Gun

by RaineSage



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 4 am thoughts, Drabble, Gen, I have a lot of feelings, No Plot/Plotless, Stream of Consciousness, i mean really REALLY tiny, its a tiny drabble, its complicated, kinda sorta, moira makes me emotional, the poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: A mindless drabble set at the beginning of the game. Claire Picked up the gun, feeling more assured and secure, while Moira had different thoughts.





	Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I started my I dunno what number playthrough last night (more like 3:30 in the morning) and this came to me instantly. Moira really makes me suffer and have all kinds of emotions, so I'm writing those drabbles here to retain my sanity.

"Are you going to use that?"

Despite her trying to act edgy and rebellious, Moira has actually never been in any _bad_ or dangerous situation before (aside from the incident with Polly). For the most part, Barry and Kathy have been very protective and have shielded their children from most of plights going on in the world, especially when it was related to bioterrorism as most of these incidents weren’t covered by the media and Barry never mentioned it in the Burton household. Hence, despite waking up in cell in what seems to be a _very_ creepy structure, Moira did not quiet grasp the danger they were actually in. To her, the gun that Claire has picked up is more dangerous than their current situation.

On the other hand, Claire has seen her share of bioterrorism, and she recognized a monster when saw one, even if it was only a quick glance. She knows that being trapped in this place is not a mere coincidence. Something about this place has been rubbing her off the wrong since she has woken up and saw the bracelet sealed tightly around her wrist. She has seen the fleeting monster that’s been chasing Gina; she told herself it was some enraged, crazy  _person_ , she tried not the think of the growling or the lumps of flesh that seemed to ooze out of him--  _it_. from the start, as soon as she opened her eyes and found Moira, her fingers itched for a weapon she could use to protect both of them and ensure their safety.


End file.
